Easter
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: It's always been the same, Easter that is. But maybe that'll change because I have Gabriella and with her, everything is new.


**I was bored so I decided to write a story, PLEASE REVIEW.**

Easter is always the same every year at the Evans house, its treated just like every other holiday, as a party. My mom and dad are downstairs right now lecturing the maids and all the help on what to expect for tonight although its already known. Me and Ryan have decided to get out of here tonight for once and just have fun, I myself will be heading over to Gabriella's house within the next hour and spend the night until Monday. I guess why I should explain why I'm spending Easter with Gabriella and her mom instead of my family and its not just because of the party, although that's a good point as well. Gabriella and I have been best friends since the third grade, her being the better student but still best friends. We would take turns visiting each others house just to get away from out complicated lives, although I'd always tell her she only has her mom to live with and I have maids, butlers, a brother and my parents to deal with. Her response is always the same, your house is nig enough to escape the person you don't want to see while mine is closely cramped and monitored.

Anyway I'm done boring you, I'm trying to let you know that Gabriella and I have been close since then, and I mean close, really close, but if it was up to me I'd want to just be a little more closer. What I mean by this is that yeah she's my best friend and we spend every waking moment together as possible but my feelings for her have changed, A LOT. I've always looked at her with a special type of interest but my young mind was too premature to understand the weird feelings I got around her, but oddly though I've always wanted to kiss her and at nine I thought kissing was gross but maybe to me it would be different with her. Yeah its weird but I've always had those feelings I just didn't understand them and now that I'm almost eighteen, I have two months to go I want her to know, but I'm scared that she'll push me away.

She doesn't have a boyfriend and she's not dating any girls that I know of but she's secretly gay. Well I'm the only one who knows and how do I know this, no she didn't tell me but I'm telling you she is, because I'm her best friend and a girl knows these things. Who am I kidding she's grade a straight. But maybe if I tell her how I feel she'll tell me the same thing too. I lean back on my bed and sigh as these thoughts race through my mind. My mom yells up to me and Ryan but neither of us respond knowing that she's too busy to come and get us herself that she'll send someone else up to do it. My phone near my bed rings and I place it up to my ear smiling brightly as the brunette speaks.

"Hey Pay, I'm downstairs, should I come up or are you coming down?" I hear her ask as I sit up. I've just realized that I'm still in my towel and my hair is dripping wet, my shower was long and boring, but it steamed up towards the end when I thought about Gabriella.

"You should come up, I'm still not dressed"

"It figures, see you in a minute gorgeous," I hear her say before the phone clicks off. I hate when she gives me pet names because it makes these feelings for her only get worse. My heart races and my blood speeds up warming my skin while it sounds like drums in my ears. I blush for a moment noticing that she'll see me in my towel and I dart towards my closet. I'm suppose to be wearing a dress for her mother's dinner which will only consist of three guests, me, Gabriella and her mother. A knock hits my room door and the brunette walks in laughing as someone else speaks. I notice that it's Ryan's voice so I ignore it and stroll back into my room with three dressed in hand. I spot Gabriella hugging Ryan and he whispers something in her ear. She giggles and pulls away as my heart burns. I know he's not hitting on her, he wouldn't. He knows I like…no love her and he wouldn't…I toss the dressed onto my bed and stare at him as he looks at me. He waves me off with a flick of his hand and walks away Gabriella steps into the room and closes the door. I stare at her and she doesn't speak. Its then that I notice she's starring down at my towel, its not like I've never stood in front of her with a towel on. I feel a gust of air rub against my body and I stare down only to find that I'm completely naked in front of the girl. I bend down quickly grabbing my towel and she laughs turning around before I place a knot in between the thing.

That felt weird, I wasn't scared that she saw me, I was just confused why she didn't turn away, but then again in gym we've seen each others bodies so many times its like a routine, well almost.

"So, you want to take the natural approach to today huh?" she chuckled.

"No, I was just..I-I was um, I needed…Well," why am I so tongue tied? She walked over to me and hugged me, I was cut off guard by the hug. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and neck as she held me tight.

"Its okay Pay I understand, but can you please put some clothes on," she said into my ear. Her breath rubbed against my skin and I felt my knees get weak, I wanted to just collapse in her arms but I nodded into her shoulder as she moved away. My bed was her next step and the bathroom was mine. I just lifted the first dress I could and tossed it on. It was a bright yellow dress with a long white lace chuck of fabric leading to the back and placed into a bow. I slid on my white flip flops to match and returned from the bathroom. I finally took in her Easter outfit, it was a regular light blue dress that expanded near the bottom. I wanted her to twirl in it just to see if it moved with her. It was a V-neck that had skinny straps wrapping around her shoulders. I held my hand out to her and she stared at it blankly before her eyes met mine.

"I want to see how you look, I mean…if it..if it twirls," I laughed as she nodded and placed her hand between mine. She stood as I raised her left arm up high and she spun around a few times and the bottom of her dress rose from by her knees and spread out. Her eyes were closed as she did this and I watched her move and when she stopped her back was facing me. I let her hand go and she turned to me.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, you look hot" I blush.

"You do too gorgeous," she pulled up her keys from my bed and I followed her out. I passed the maids cleaning the steps and the met dipping Easter eggs. Me and Ryan use to do that as kids but when we got older we decided it wasn't fun anymore, and that was mainly out mom's fault. She made us color two hundred eggs for guest and ourselves for her stupid parties. We'd have to help hide the plastic ones filled with money and candy and we grew tired. The last Easter eggs hunt and coloring I did was when I was twelve.

"_Sharpay, Ryan, I've sat out the eggs on the table in the front yard, Millie will be watching you until I get back from the store, please do be go," my mother said before pulling Ryan and I into her for a hug. She kissed my hair and ruffled up Ryan's hair before kissing his cheek and leaving. We went out to the yard and starred at the long table near the front steps. Eggs were hovering in little steel holders for us to dip, two hundred eggs and two hundred holders with hundreds of stickers, and many glitter bottles. I sighed and took one end as Ryan made it to the other. We went almost twenty minutes coloring eggs until we grew bored, a hundred and fifty were left, or maybe a little more._

"_Ooo can I help," I heard Gabriella from behind me. She was a year younger than Ryan and I and as her best friend I allowed her to join in the fun, yeah right. She began placing every egg into the many cups of colors, I think there were twenty on my side and the same on Ryan's. Every egg I reached for Gabriella would swat my hand away laughing as I moved on. I had more fun with her helping, but it was still boring, maybe Gabriella had more fun that day then me and my brother but I can't read minds._

I sat in the passenger seat as the brunette drove to her house. I helped her buy a convertible like mine, but she wanted to go with silver while I on the other hand of course have a hot pink one. I use to have a lighter pink but it grew dull on me. The brunette was a better driver than I was, and I'm only saying this because she's a rules and speed limit kind of girl, where I say rules are meant to be broken. We arrived at her house a little while later and her mom's car was gone. I stepped out first and she followed. The house was a two story white almost old Victorian style home with vines only growing up some ends. Like maybe two here and two there, not a lot which I was proud of because vines creep me out, I chalk it up to all the scary movies I've seen. I grab the door knob and the door doesn't budge, that was stupid of me to think it was when Mrs. Montez was clearly gone. I was about to pull my hand away when Gabriella's fell over it. Her eyes went to mine before I pulled back and she laughed. I just turned to stare out at the streets. That second when her hand landed on mine felt…..different. My fingers almost went numb and my heart went faster than normal, it was just a quick stupid second and I almost stopped breathing. GOD. Am I that obsessed over this girl?

She walks into the house and I follow stopping to let her close the door.

"So what do you want to do?" she asks as I turn to her. I don't know why but I'm always getting pulled in by her eyes. I didn't say anything as my eyes went to her lips, she doesn't know how words can make things shoot through my head. I mean what do I want to do? Honestly I would love to kiss you and knock you into that couch, straddling you and… I stop before laughing in my head just to notice my eyes were still on her lips. I look up at her and she looks confused. I don't say anything, and she walks away. I stand by the door for a few more seconds as she disappears into the kitchen. The fan above my head begins to create a humming sound and I stare up at the thing. The blades are moving fast, swirling and twirling and circling and…

"Sharpay, come in here please," I hear the brunette said and I do as I'm told. I walk down a long hallway, pictures of Gina and Gabriella hang on the wallpaper, pictures of the brunette by herself and some of all of us and her and me. I smile and make my way past the last picture and the brunette is standing at the fridge. I wait until she turns around to continue walking towards her.

"So, what's this?" I point to the carton of eggs in her hand, honestly I grew to hate them, they make me a little sick in the stomach.

"Eggs silly, I saved these so you and I can paint them together, like old times" she smiled. I stared at her blankly before nodding and she clapped and tuned to grab the cups of coloring. I sat on the island table and watched as she carried the things over to me.

"So…where did your mom go?"

"I have no idea, she said something like, going out to dinner, I'll be back by midnight and don't wait up," Gabriella said it so quickly that I almost didn't catch it.

"But..what are we eating for dinner…and wait she's not going to be here?" Now I was the confused one as she nodded. I sighed and grabbed the first brown shelled eggs I could. They were the only ones I knew who bought these but Gabriella claimed she only ate the white shelled ones…its complicated I suppose. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I thought maybe we could watch a movie…and talk and stuff," she didn't look at me when she spoke. Talk? About what…seriously what was there to talk about, we knew everything, we were up to date about everything.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Later"

"You want to talk about later?"

"No, we can talk later," she giggled and placed her head on mine. "You should listen more Pay," and then she pulled back. Who told her she could lean into me like that, if her face was any closer I'd kiss her lips and…oh god I'm doing it again, I'm thinking about things that'll never happen, I mean I could kiss her and have her slap me and never speak to me again or I could just dream about her lips on mine. I think I know how they'll feel because she's kissed my cheek before, soft and gentle, and sweet leaving a burning sensation behind.

"Damn that's hot," I said out loud as the brunette looked up from her dipped egg and at me. "Sorry I was thinking about something," I hopped off the counter and sat my last egg back in the tray. My fingers shook from then on as I tended to her eggs sitting in the die, I could feel her watching me, studying me, wanting to know what I was thinking about. I couldn't look up at her because her eyes would meet mine and then I'd be destroyed, forced to tell her everything and that wasn't the plan.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Later on around seven the sky began turning dark. Gabriella pulled a movie out of a stack of blu-ray discs and placed it into the player. I was sitting Indian style on the long creamed colored sofa as she made her way back over to me. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and stared at me. I didn't turn towards her because maybe she was just looking past me to the television, yeah that was it. The movie began and the house grew dark, and the longer the movie went on the closer she seemed to snuggle into me. Her head finally met my shoulder during the middle and her right and left hands clung to my left arm a few minutes later. I sat stiff, the movie was a blur and she whispered something to me. I couldn't make it out. She said it again and I still couldn't hear her so I turned and met those eyes. I can find them even in the dark, even with my head shading most of her face I met her eyes, both of them met mine as well.

"You say something?" I asked genuinely curious as she nodded, but didn't say it again. "What did you say?" she stayed quiet before pulling away from me and clicking on a side lamp.

"I said maybe we should talk," her eyes scared me, her face was still but the rest of her screamed.

"Okay," I nodded to that which was weird because I wasn't agreeing to anything, well I was but there was no need for me to nod.

"Um, well I think its best to say this and let you know before my mom gets home," she stopped. Seriously if she kept something away from her mom it was important. The room grew silent, I made eye contact with her and she just starred at me. "Is there something you want to say?" she asked. Why am I the one on the pedal stool when she was the one who wanted to "talk". I shook my head no, I was half lying and half telling the truth, I wanted her to know how I felt but I was still afraid she'd turn me down. "You sure?" she asked turning her head for a more deadly effect. I nodded again and she sighed.

"Gabriella," I stopped. She looked at me, her eyes bright and waiting but I didn't say anything. I waited a few minutes before her eyes dropped again and took a breath.

"Well I don't know how you're going to take this, but its best that you know before my mom finds out all on her own," she looked worried and I was too. I didn't want her to look panicked like that, it made me panic and that wasn't good.

"You're not…pregnant are you?" I asked as she burst into laughter and shook her head no, I grew relived.

"I'm not even dating a guy," she said as I stared up at her.

"It could have been a one night stand thing"

"Shar," she stopped laughing and waited for me to give her my full attention which I did. "I don't do one night stands..but anyway, I really like someone" she stopped. The tension was killing me.

"I do too," I said before realizing I replied out loud.

"You do? Who is it?" she asked.

"No this is your time, you tell me who you like"

"But Pay, I can wait"

"No, you go ahead," I was getting a little aggravated that she wanted to know I loved her, I mean yeah I wanted her to know but I was too scared to tell her and…is that childish of me? Am I being selfish. The house was quiet again.

"I hope you don't think I'm weird but…I really like this girl" she stopped. My heart began racing fast, but of course there were hundreds of girls at our school I mean she could like any one of them. But then again what if this is her way of telling me that she likes me too. Should I tell her, but what if she doesn't like me and still slaps me because I've just…wait she's telling me she likes girls lets take that first.

"Sharpay?" she said as I looked dup at her. She looked hurt.

"I..its…I mean it just, its fine by me," I just said the dumbest thing in the history of…whatever is dumb. Her eyes lowered to her hands.

"You're not freaking out are you?" she asked as I shook my head no. She looked up at me and I said no. "Good because you're my best friend and if anyone understands it should be you" she stops again. Wait? If I should understand something does that mean she's talking about another girl, my heart begin to hurt as my eyes meet hers.

"Who is she?" My voice cracks as I feel a tear makes its way on my face. DAMN, where did that just come from? The back of her right hand rubs against my skin and removes the lonely tear that had fallen. She slid closer into me, I let my legs fall onto the floor.

"Pay don't cry," she stopped. I don't know why she's not telling from me crying that I'm in love with her but…GOD why can't I just tell her. I'm not facing her anymore as her body, mainly her chest rubs against my shoulder and she wraps her arms around my neck. She leans in and placed her forehead in my hair and her lips are once again near my ear.

"Who is she?" I ask again this time more demanding then asking.

"You," she stops. I stop breathing for a second as her voice rings in my head. _You……you……you…..you…you…_

"Me?" I jump up almost defensively as she pulls back and nods.

"I just though you should know, I didn't want to weird out our friendship but I had to tell you, it was important to me," she stood up and reached for me but I don't know why I moved back. She folded her arms around her stomach and looked away, a tear fell onto her cheek. I was shocked to hear that she felt the same way for me like I did for her. Move Sharpay, kiss her….kiss her, god why can't I move. I took a deep breath as she turned away from me and ran up to her room, the door slammed and I was forced out of my coma like state. I made my way up the stairs, shaking. Passing more photos of her mother's glaring eyes before I made it to her room. I wiggled the knob but it was locked and crying came from the other side. I didn't want her to cry, I placed my hand down the back of my dress where my bow was and unclipped one of the pins that held the thing into place. I forced the lock to turn and I saw Gabriella with the help of the hall light face down into her covers crying. I turned on her room light and made my way over to her. I kneeled down by the bed and plucked her hands away from her face.

"Gabriella I'm sorry," I spoke, she sat up and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to feel this way if it's going to…I just…Sharpay I need you" she said as I stood up and grabbed her cheeks with my hands and pressed my lips against hers. It was more than I thought it would be, it didn't only send small tingling sensations through my lips, it sent shivers down my spine and warmed my lips and made it feel like the softest things I've ever placed my lips on. I pulled back and the brunette's eyes were closed. She opened them slowly and I stood watching her.

"Please don't, I don't want you doing anything you don't want…" I stopped her and pulled her lips back into mine, she fell backwards and I climbed on top of her. I slid my hands off of her cheeks and ran them down her neck and across her bare shoulders, down her arms to her hands. I intertwined our fingers and guided her hands above her head. The air became thick, my eyes were barley working straight and my body was singing. I shivered from the cool breeze that hit my back, it came from the hall. Gabriella moaned and I smiled. At that moment my tongue went from my mouth to her lips and she willingly let it in, but then she whispered stop. I pulled back, sitting on top of her and I removed my hands from hers.

"Don't do this if.."

"Gabriella I love you too," I tell her leaning back in as her arms wrap around my neck, nothing stops up…..nothing.

**Okay usually I take scenes all the way through, sex and all but I wanted to keep this clean…sorry guys. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
